Every package that contains a diagnostic test kit includes as its contents an instruction pamphlet or directional insert, one or more chemical reagents and/or any required chemical impregnated devices, and occasionally, the ancillary items utilized in the performance of the diagnostic test. Upon opening the kit, the instruction pamphlet or directional insert is most prominently displayed. Often, it rests on top of the chemical reagents. Occasionally, it is positioned alongside.
The typical package currently provided by the manufacturers of diagnostic test kits is a rectangular shaped box that provides access to its contents from the top. The package opens either via a flip top or via a slip over cover of slightly greater dimensional length, width and height than the package itself. These prior art packages are of either the foldable or the rigid type. A problem with the rigid type packages is that the empty rigid packages require a large volume of storage space. Although the prior art foldable packages eliminate the storage problem associated with the rigid type packages, the prior art foldable packages require the maintenance of a second inventory of packaging inserts that have cutouts for receiving and securing the kit components during storage and shipping. Moreover, the foldable prior art packages require the physical addition of these inserts. It is an object of the present invention to eliminate both the storage and the insert related problems associated with the prior art packages for diagnostic test kits. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a fully integrated container and dispenser for chemically impregnated devices and reagents.
The packaging format for diagnostic test kits that employs the slipover cover is particularly inconvenient to use. In such a package, the side walls are all of equal height and any side views of the package's contents are obstructed. To perform the diagnostic test provided in such a package, a technologist is required to position the package on the lab bench substantially adjacent his/her body to afford a substantially vertical line of site down into the package. Although such positioning adjacent to one's person facilitates looking directly down into the package to remove and restore the kit's components, it impedes test performance. With the package immediately adjacent his person, the technologist must sidestep to one side or the other of the package to find open bench space to begin performing the assay. With a multi-component test, he is required to shuttle back and forth along the bench to remove and restore each sequential component. The alternative, which is to move the package away from one's body and thus out of the substantially vertical line of sight, is equally unappealing, since it is not only inconvenient but it can lead to reagent selection errors.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a packaging sleeve or carton for diagnostic kits which does not require a substantially vertical line of sight to view all of the components required to perform a diagnostic assay. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a package sleeve for a multi-component diagnostic kit that can be conveniently positioned directly in front of the technologist performing the diagnostic test contained therein, but which does not obstruct the working bench space immediately adjacent his person.
Every package containing a diagnostic test kit regardless of how it opens, includes a written procedure for performing the assay in either pamphlet or "directional insert" form. After having read the directional insert and having performed the diagnostic test on several occasions, the technologist becomes basically familiar with the written test procedure. However, because the result provided any diagnostic assay affects medical decisions and possibly even the life of the patient, it is essential that the diagnostic test be performed accurately and according to the manufacturer's specifications. To insure accuracy, the technologist performing the diagnostic test, will oftentimes flip through the pages of the written pamphlet or directional insert before or during the course of the test to refresh his recollection as to the sequence and/or amount of reagent to be added. This necessary procedure is both time consuming and cumbersome. It requires sidestepping to the pamphlet or directional insert, picking up the pamphlet or insert, locating the test step, and finally reading the step for which refreshment is needed. It is an object of the present invention to provide a packaging format that is capable of facilitating test performance by refreshing the recollection of the technologist, who is already familiar with the test in general without the need to resort to the pamphlet or directional insert.